


Genuine Connections

by MysteriousMidnight



Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [8]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: All The Usual Warnings for Dear Evan Hansen, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Bottom Connor, College AU, Hand Jobs, Hook-Up, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Top Evan, Treebros, confident evan, everyone is over 18, risk of getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMidnight/pseuds/MysteriousMidnight
Summary: Connor and Evan match on a hook-up site. After an emotional conversation dredges up bad memories for both of them, Evan suggests they do something a bit thrilling for their hook-up.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy
Series: Dear Evan Hansen Smut One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825033
Comments: 8
Kudos: 61





	Genuine Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii. More smut! I'm really excited for this one, though, so I really hope everyone loves it! Make sure you read the tags!! 
> 
> This was a one shot requested submitted here on Ao3.
> 
> So, yeah.. Enjoy! :D

Evan nervously tapped the side of his cup, glancing at the door every few seconds, then back at his phone, staring at the picture of the guy he’d matched with. Ever since they’d matched, something had been gnawing at Evan’s brain. His name seemed so familiar, the face like a ghost in his memory. But he couldn’t place it. He frowned at the picture, tapping his foot incessantly - a nervous tic he’d started when he finally broke his cuticle biting habit.

When Evan glanced at the door again, Connor was there, looking around. Evan waved at him, then felt dumb and shrunk back into himself. But Connor had seen him, and was walking over.

“Hey, I’m Connor,” he said as he sat.

Evan nodded. “Evan. Nice to... meet you?” He hesitated, frowning.

“You, too?” Connor asked uncertainly, picking up on Evan’s hesitation. “Everything okay?”

Evan swallowed a sip of his tea, nodding. “Mhm, yeah, sorry.”

Connor narrowed his eyes. “If you don’t wanna do this anymore, it’s fine. Just tell me and I’ll go,” he said, standing to leave.

“No, no,” Evan said quickly, shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I’ve just... never used a hook-up app to meet anyone before, so..”

Connor frowned, sitting back down and nodding. “Oh.”

“Have you?”

“Yeah,” Connor admitted. “Just, like, a few times.”

Evan nodded. “Oh, okay.”

A few times? Evan thought, staring at his cup. How many guys had Connor hooked up with? If Connor was expecting an experienced hook-up, he’d be disappointed.

“You _have_ at least, like, had sex before, right?” Connor asked cautiously. “Like, not judging if you haven’t. But if you haven’t, that might make this...”

Evan nodded, face heating with embarrassment. He glanced around, making sure no one was staring at them. “I- yeah, no, I have. But..” He took another giant sip of tea. “But only twice. Or, I mean, with two people. So.. I mean, if you’ve been with more than that, I might not be as....” he shrugged, deflating. “If you don’t wanna do this anymore, it’s cool.”

“I do,” Connor admitted quickly. The second he’d seen Evan’s photo, he’d fallen head over heels. Not that he’d admit that to the other boy; what good would it do? This was just a hook-up and nothing more. “I’m, uh, just gonna go get a coffee and I’ll be back.”

Evan nodded, watching as Connor walked to the counter to order. He couldn’t help but stare Connor up and down, admiring how hot he was. He was tall and thin, with just a hint of muscle. And his ass- shit, he had a nice ass.

Connor came back to the table, setting his coffee down and shrugging out of his leather jacket. Underneath was a form-fitting black t-shirt. Evan stared at his chest, licking his lips, before his gaze landed on Connor’s arms, eyes widening slightly at the pale scars littering both from wrist to elbow.

Connor sighed. “Yeah,” he said heavily. He’d gotten used to people staring; he’d been in therapy for years now, was on medicine, and was finally at a point where he could talk about it without feeling ashamed.

“I’m- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare,” Evan stammered, looking up and making eye contact with Connor.

“It’s fine, I’m used to it. It was back in high school, so...”

Evan nodded, frowning at Connor again.

“What?” Connor demanded. “Seriously, if you aren’t comfortable with this, just tell me and I’ll leave.”

“No, I’m- I’m sorry, it’s just....” Evan huffed out a breath. “I’m sorry, it’s just that... something has been nagging me since we matched. You just... your name. Kinda sounds familiar. I feel like we’ve met before.”

Connor blinked. “Oh. I mean, it’s a pretty common name, so.”

“I guess. Sorry, I wasn’t trying to be weird. I _do_ want to be here and I _do_ want to do this. I‘m just thrown off by the feeling that I know you.”

“Well, hopefully you _don't_ because I wasn’t a very awesome person to know a few years ago,” Connor chuckled. “If you knew me in high school, I was kind of a dick. Plus, like, yeah,” he added, motioning at his arms.

Evan chewed the inside of his cheek. “No, I don’t think it was high school. But, I kind of wish we _had_ known each other in high school because, honestly, I get it.” Without realizing he was doing it, Evan started rubbing at the scar on his forearm, the one he’d gotten when his bone had broken and punched through his skin.

Connor frowned at his arm, then looked up. “Oh?”

Evan nodded. “I um... I fell out of a tree the summer before my senior year. Broke my arm.”

Connor furrowed his brow. “Falling out of a tree doesn’t exactly equate to trying to kill yourself, but okay.

“Well...” Evan licked his lips. “I, um... that’s what I told people. At first. I told them I fell. But...” he shrugged.

Understanding lit Connor’s eyes. “Ah, I see. You didn’t fall. You let go.”

Evan nodded. “Yeah.”

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Connor frowned. “I mean, it’s nice that you get it. Most people don’t. Makes it awkward when they see the scars the first time. But I’m sorry you.. ya know.”

Evan shrugged. “The hardest part was admitting the truth. I lied for so long, telling everyone I fell.”

“What finally made you tell the truth?” Connor asked, his curiosity getting the best of him.

Evan fell silent, staring at his tea.

“Sorry, that was nosy. It’s not my business. This is... _really_ heavy for just a hook-up. I can shut up and we can go someplace and just get to the actual hooking up part, if you want.”

“No, it’s cool,” Evan shrugged. “Unless _you_ don’t wanna talk about it. I mean, it’s kinda nice to finally talk to someone who gets it. But, yeah, if you just want to hook-up and move on, we can do that, too.”

Connor frowned. He’d heard of people making genuine connections through hook-ups. It had just never happened to him before. Maybe... Maybe this time was different? Maybe Evan was different?

“If you’re up to talking about it..?”

Evan nodded. “It was... dumb. I was fighting with my then boyfriend, and he was just... teasing me relentlessly about falling out of a tree. He even nicknamed me Acorn. Even months after it happened, he would bring it up whenever he could. And one day, I just snapped. And I told him the truth. Just to shut him up. Needless to say, it worked. But..” He swallowed, sniffling. “But he forced me to tell my mom. Which... Yeah. Lots of therapy and meds and her watching me like a hawk after that.”

“Wow,” Connor huffed. “I don’t know if your ex is an asshole for teasing you so much, or if he’s awesome for making you tell your mom and getting you the help you needed.”

“Hah, well, Jared _knows_ he’s an asshole and he revels in it, so he’d probably be proud of himself if you called him that.”

Connor frowned. “Jared?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, my ex - Jared Kleinman. Wait, that’s weird. I don’t know why I just said his full name like that-“

Connor‘s eyes widened. “Wait... You said Jared _Kleinman_...?”

Evan frowned. “Uh.. yeah?”

“Wow, okay. I think you were right - we _do_ know each other..” he paused, frowning at Evan. “Wait..”

“Why are you staring at me like that?” Evan asked nervously.

“Evan Hansen?”

Evan blinked. He’d left his last name off his profile. How did Connor know it..?

“I- yes?” He admitted nervously.

“Shit. Yeah. Uh... we went to elementary and middle school together..?”

Evan frowned, then his eyes widened. “Oh my god. Connor Murphy.”

Connor nodded grimly, then scowled. “Man, I _hated_ that douche Jared Kleinman. You guys _dated_?”

Evan nodded sheepishly. “Just for a little while. Like, part of junior year and all of senior year. And then we broke up when we got accepted into different schools. Neither of us wanted to do long distance. It was amicable, though. We still talk once in awhile.”

Connor nodded slowly. “Yeah, I get that. Was he...?”

“My first, yeah,” Evan admitted, face red again. “And second, and third, and-“

“Okay, I get it,” Connor rolled his eyes. “You said you were with someone else, too?”

Evan nodded. “Uh.. yeah. Just this random guy in one of my classes first semester. I was feeling, um, lonely? But I wasn’t ready for another relationship, so... yeah.”

“Yeah, I feel that.”

“What about you?”

“First was this guy I met in boarding school, Miguel. He kinda... meant a lot to me,” Connor said with a shrug. “The others were just random hook-ups. I was going through a lot of shit, smoking weed, cutting. So sleeping around was just another way to prove to myself I was trash and deserved whatever I got.” He paused, frowning. “Not that sleeping around makes a person trash. That was a gross thing to say. Nothing wrong with sleeping around. Just, for me personally, it was meant to be-“ He sighed, shaking his head. “Sorry, I’m really putting my foot in my mouth here.”

Evan frowned, his heart breaking for the beautiful boy sitting across from him. He didn’t know Connor, but he was certain he hadn’t deserved any of the shit life had thrown at him.

Connor flushed when he noticed the look Evan was giving him. “Wow, sorry. This really is getting kinda heavy for a hook-up. I can shut up now.”

Evan puffed out a small chuckle. “Honestly, it’s fine. Like I said before, it’s kind of nice to talk to someone who gets it. Plus, I was kinda nervous about the idea of a random hook-up, but.. I don’t know, I feel better because we sort of know each other? Most people would feel awkward hooking up with someone they know. Maybe I’m just weird.”

“I mean, we’re both weird, then,” Connor admitted. “Because I’m kinda glad we matched. You seem cool.”

Evan barked out a laugh, crinkling his nose. “That word has never been used to describe me.”

“False,” Connor replied. “I used it to describe you. Also, you’re hot when you do that,” he added, pointing at Evan’s crinkled nose.

“Okay, _that_ word has _definitely_ never been used to describe me,” Evan snorted.

“Again, false,” Connor corrected him. “I used it to describe you, so it’s been used.”

Evan couldn’t help the grin on his face. “I- Okay, wow. Yeah. Thanks?”

“Wait, so Kleinman never called you hot?”

Evan shook his head. “Nope.”

“Then he really was an asshole,” Connor said, shaking his head.

Evan snorted. “I’m making him sound bad. He really wasn’t all that bad.”

Connor quirked a brow at him. “Mhm. Sounds like a real gem.”

“So, um..” Evan sipped his tea, which was growing cold. “Did you wanna go back to my dorm? My roommate is out for the night.”

“Yeah,” Connor nodded, swallowing back a sudden spike of nerves. He pulled his coat on and they made their way outside. 

“I’m over in Hillside,” Evan explained. Connor nodded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Evan glanced at Connor every few minutes, frowning in thought. Connor didn’t notice until they were almost back to Evan’s dorm.

“What are you staring at _now_?” Connor asked, exasperated.

“Sorry,” Evan said quickly. “I just.. I think I remember you now. Like, I have actual memories of you.”

Connor’s heart sank, and that nervous flutter from earlier returned. “Oh?”

“Yeah, didn’t you throw that printer at Mrs. G. in second grade?” Evan blurted – and immediately regretted it. He had _other_ memories – better memories – that he could have offered up. Why had he mentioned _that_ one?

Connor stopped short, glaring at Evan. “Yeah,” he said stiffly. “Of all the things to remember, you remember _that_?”

Evan winced. “I’m sorry.. That’s not the _only_ thing I remember, it just-”

“What? It just _what_?” Connor demanded angrily. “So I’m Crazy Connor Murphy, throwing tantrums and printers?” he asked, blinking back tears. 

“N-no, Connor, no!” Evan exclaimed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-“

“I left that part of myself back in high school, so if _that's_ the me that you remember, you can go fuck yourself,” Connor snapped. “Cause I sure as hell don’t want to fuck you now.”

Connor tried to storm off, but Evan grabbed his arm. Connor flinched, swinging his free hand in defense. Evan ducked, just barely avoiding Connor’s fist. He lost his balance, though, and hit the ground, blinking up in shock at Connor.

Connor froze, the sight of Evan on the ground bringing him back to his senses.

“Evan, I- I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, the tears he’d tried to keep at bay now falling freely down his face. He reached a shaky hand out to Evan, expecting the trembling boy to shove him away. But Evan took his hand and let Connor help him stand.

“It’s fine,” Evan assured him, brushing dirt from the back of his jeans.

“No, it’s not,” Connor snapped, chin trembling. “I’m so sorry. I’m such an asshole. I- I haven’t had that kind of outburst in a _long_ time. I don’t know what set it off. I understand if you never want to see me again, I’ll just go-“

“Connor,” Evan said firmly, grabbing his arm again. “It’s fine. Really. I-I‘m sorry for bringing up – that incident. I’m sure dredging up old memories didn’t help. Really, you didn’t hurt me, I’m fine.”

Connor trembled, but nodded, brows furrowed with confusion. No one except Miguel had ever stuck around after he had an outburst like that. He sniffled, swiping his tears away. 

“God, I’m such a fucking mess.” He took a step back from Evan, shaking his head. “A hook-up should _not_ come with this much bullshit and drama. Really. If you’ve changed you’re mind-“

“Oh, shut _up_ ,” Evan snapped, rolling his eyes. “Don’t make me say it again.”

Connor gulped, eyes wide.

Evan sighed. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. But would you please stop it? If I was going to change my mind, I would have. I haven’t. In fact-“ He paused, staring off into space for a second. When he turned back to Connor, he was grinning mischievously.

“What...?” Connor asked uncertainly.

Evan’s grin widened. “Wanna do something your high school self wouldn’t have even dreamed of doing?”

“I don’t know.. That look is kind of scaring me..”

Evan snickered. “I gotta stop by my dorm for some stuff, but then..”

“Wait, what?” Connor asked. “Aren’t we going there to-“

“Nope. Just gotta stop by and get some things.” Evan grabbed Connor’s hand and dragged him along. 

“Wait, I’m officially scared now..” Connor joked, letting Evan drag him along.

~*~*~

“Okay, so are we _not_ hooking up, or-? I still don’t get where we’re going.”

Evan rolled his eyes at Connor. “Do you trust me?”

“Debatable,” Connor shrugged. “I still barely know you.”

Evan pulled him through the library entrance, dragging him to an elevator. Once inside, Evan turned to Connor, a wicked glint in his eyes.

“How do you feel about a little.. thrill?”

“I-“ Connor’s mouth dropped open. “Wait. Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Evan grinned. “If you think I’m suggesting semi-public sex with the small risk of getting caught, then yes.”

“Wait-“ Connor protested, but the elevator opened into a long hallway filled with closed doors, and Evan was pulling him along again. Evan paused in front of the third door on the right, grinning at Connor before opening the door and leading him into a small, dimly lit room. Evan finally let go of Connor’s hand, grinning at his confused expression.

“What is this place?” Connor asked, staring around at the floor-to-ceiling stacks of books.

“It’s an annex the library uses for the books people don’t need as often. The only people who come down here are seniors working on their final thesis papers.”

“And.. You want to hook up.. here?” Connor asked, quirking a brow at him. “There are cameras,” he added, pointing them out.

“They don’t work,” Evan assured him. “Trust me, I spend a _lot_ of time studying here because my roommate is a loud asshole, and all I hear is the librarians complaining about it. They haven’t worked in _years_ , but so few people come down here, the college doesn’t think it’s worth it to invest the money in fixing them.”

Connor nodded. “Huh. Well, you’re right. This _definitely_ isn’t something my high school self would have considered for even a _second_.”

“But college you?” Evan questioned, stepping up behind him and lacing their fingers.

Connor gave Evan’s hand a squeeze, turning to grin at him. “College me thinks this is kind of fucking hot.”

Evan smirked, closing the distance between them. “So you wanna do this?”

“On one condition,” Connor agreed, wrapping his arm around Evan. “Can we lock that door? Or put a chair in front of it? Just as a precaution.”

“Scared someone will walk in?” Evan teased, but he reluctantly pulled away from Connor long enough to jam a chair under the doorknob. He turned back to Connor. “Better?”

Connor licked his lips, nodding. “Now come back over here.”

Evan didn’t hesitate; he walked right into Connor’s waiting arms, pressing his lips to Connor’s. He walked the taller boy backwards until his back hit one of the bookshelves lining the walls. Connor snickered, nipping Evan’s lip. Evan groaned, shoving Connor’s leather jacket off and onto the floor. Connor raised his arms over his head, letting Evan pull his shirt off next; it landed on top of his jacket. 

Evan rested his hands on Connor’s shoulders, using the leverage to balance on his tiptoes. He pressed a kiss to Connor’s neck, biting and sucking below his ear. Connor moaned running his nails down Evan’s back.

“Like that?” Evan murmured, licking the already-bruising skin. Without waiting for a response, Evan kissed a trail down Connor’s chest, flicking his tongue across one of his nipples. Connor whimpered, bucking his hips into Evan. “Guess that’s a yes,” he chuckled.

“Ass,” Connor huffed, tugging at the hem of Evan’s shirt. Evan raised his arms above his head, letting Connor pull it off. He spun them around so Evan’s back was against the bookshelves, fingers toying with the button on his jeans.

Evan made eye contact with Connor, biting hip lip and nodding. Connor made quick work of shoving Evan’s jeans down. Evan kicked off his shoes, tripping when he tried to step out of his pants; Connor grabbed him by the hips before he could fall. 

“You’re so fucking hot,” Connor mumbled, reaching a hand down and palming him through his boxers. “And already hard, hm?”

“Looks who’s talking,” Evan huffed, biting back a moan, grinding against Connor’s hand. 

Connor captured Evan’s lips in a bruising kiss, muffling the noise Evan made when Connor dipped his hand beneath his boxers and grabbed his dick, pumping slowly.

“Fuck,” Evan gasped. His hand shot out and clamped around Connor’s wrist.

Connor stilled his movements immediately. “You okay?”

Evan nodded, trying to catch his breath. “You have too much clothing on still.”

Connor chuckled. He stepped away from Evan, who whined at the absence of his touch. He kicked his shoes off, then yanked his jeans and boxers off in one go.

Evan sucked in a breath, eyeing Connor’s erection. He licked his lips, resting his hands on Connor’s hips and kneeling before him. He glanced up at Connor, who stared down eagerly at him. He grabbed Connor’s dick, pumping a few times before taking him into his mouth. Connor groaned as Evan bobbed his head up and down, pressing his tongue flat against Connor’s shaft, then licking up to the head, before plunging back down, his nose brushing against Connor’s stomach.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Connor yelped, bucking his hips into Evan; he couldn’t remember the last time a hook-up had deep-throated him, and it felt so fucking good, he almost came on the spot, but Evan pulled back, snickering around him.

“You’re a little shit,” Connor grumbled, but he was grinning. He pulled Evan to his feet, wrapping his hands around his back and letting them trail down to Evan’s ass, squeezing. He toyed with the hem of Evan’s boxers, pushing them down when Evan mumbled a “do it.”

Evan stepped out of his boxers, then reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He motioned for Connor to lean against the table, coating his fingers in lube. 

“I already did that,” Connor informed him with a cheeky grin.

“Oh?” Evan asked.

Connor nodded. “Wanted to be ready to go, so things wouldn’t be awkward if we just wanted a quick fuck.”

“Hmm,” Evan nodded. “Doesn’t mean I can’t still have some fun,” he shrugged, nudging Connor towards the table. 

Connor quirked a brow. “That desperate to have your fingers in my ass?” He joked, doing as Evan asked; he faced the table and pressed his palms flat against it.

“That desperate to make you beg for my dick,” Evan corrected him, stepping up behind him and nibbling at his neck again. “Tell me if you want me to stop, or something doesn’t feel right,” he added, lowering his hand to tease a finger around Connor’s entrance. 

Connor shivered, nodding. “Do it.” 

Evan nudged Connor’s legs further apart, then teased his hole some more before pressing a finger in. It slipped in without any resistance. Evan hummed in approval, pumping his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. Connor groaned as Evan pumped faster, scissoring his fingers and searching for Connor’s prostate. He knew he’d found it when Connor cried out in pleasure, knees buckling. 

“Fuck,” Connor groaned, shaking. “Fuck me already,” he begged.

Evan carefully pulled his fingers out. He unwrapped the condom and pulled it on, then coated his dick in lube. He stepped back behind Connor, lining himself up. 

“Remember, tell me if I’m hurting you or if you wanna stop,” Evan reminded him, planting kisses on his shoulder and back.

“Right, right, just do it already,” Connor begged. 

Evan grinned, pressing in. Connor grunted, muscles clenching around Evan.

“Hey,” Evan said soothingly, rubbing his back. “Try to relax.” He reached around Connor and grabbed is dick, pumping lazily. Connor whimpered at the dual stimulation, but it did the trick; his muscles relaxed and Evan was able to push in more. He paused, letting Connor adjust, before bottoming out. 

“Shit, you feel good,” Evan groaned, resting his forehead against Connor’s back. Connor let out a strangled laugh, arms shaking. He pushed back against Evan so he could change positions, resting his arms flat on the table. Evan shifted to adjust to Connor’s new position, and the movement made Connor gasp.

“Move,” he urged Evan; Evan complied, slowly pulling out, then back in, pumping at a steady pace. It only took a minute before Connor was pressing back into Evan, urging him to go faster. He picked up his speed, hands gripping Connor’s hips so tightly, he was sure he was going to leave bruises.

Connor wiggled his hips enticingly, clenching his muscles. Evan let out a choked whimper, pumping faster. He pushed in at a different angle each time, until he hit Connor’s prostate, making the other boy cry out. Evan grinned, making sure he hit that spot every time.

“Evan,” Connor moaned, dropping his head onto his arm, clenching his muscles again.

“Mmmmmmm _FUCK_ ,” Evan groaned, digging his nails into Connor’s hips. 

“Close,” Connor whimpered, Evan’s relentless pounding against his prostate pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

At Connor’s words, Evan reached around and grabbed his dick again, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It wasn’t long before Connor was crying out, his entire body shaking with the force of his orgasm, spilling into Evan’s hand. Connor gasped, clenching around Evan. That was all it took to finish Evan off; he let out a keening whine as his orgasm hit, thrusting into Connor a few more times before collapsing against his back.

“Shit,” Evan gasped, trembling.

“Hmm,” Connor grumbled contentedly.

Evan took a second to catch his breath before carefully pulling out. Connor hissed, knees shaking as he turned to face Evan, who had just pulled the condom off, tied it up and tossed it into the garbage under the desk. He opened his mouth to say something when the doorknob rattled.

“Who’s in there?” A voice called, pounding at the door. “We heard screaming.”

Connor and Evan exchanged panicked looks before quickly – but quietly – hurrying to dress. It wasn’t easy, with how hard both of them were shaking.

“Hello?” The voice called, louder this time, knocking harder. “I’m gonna break this door down if you don’t let me in.”

“Shit,” Evan mumbled, yanking his boxers and jeans on and shoving his feet in his sneakers. Next to him, Connor was struggling to pull his boots on, nearly falling over in his haste. 

“I’m giving it to the count of three,” the voice snapped. “One... Two..”

Connor pulled his leather jacket on and Evan pocketed the lube, speed walking to the door and moving the chair aside. He yanked the door open, feigning surprise.

“Oh, hello,” Evan said, blinking innocently at the security guard. “Is something wrong?”

“Someone heard screaming when they walked by,” the security guard snapped, glancing back at Connor, who shrugged at him, limping his way over to Evan.

“I dropped a book on my foot,” Connor informed him. “Hurt like a bitch. Must have been that. But we’re fine, as you can see.”

The guard frowned at them, but moved aside to let them leave. He watched them go then stepped into the room, glancing around suspiciously.

“Go, go,” Evan snapped, pulling Connor towards the elevator. 

“Trying,” Connor grumbled, wincing as he limped as fast as he could after Evan, who was pressing the **UP** button repeatedly. When the doors opened, Evan ran in, yanking Connor in behind him. The door was closing when they heard the security guard yell, “ _HEY_!”

The door slipped closed as he ran towards them and, with a jolt, they were traveling up. The second the doors opened, Evan grabbed Connor’s hand and pulled, practically running. He didn’t let them slow down until they’d exited the library and were hidden behind another building. 

“Ow,” Connor grumbled, leaning back against the cool brick. Evan glanced around the corner, but the guard was nowhere in sight. He turned back to Connor, who was wincing, and couldn’t help but cackle. 

“You think this is funny? I’m gonna be sore for a week!” Connor groaned, which only made Evan laugh harder. 

“That was a fucking thrill, don’t pretend it wasn’t,” Evan finally said when he was able to catch his breath. 

Connor rolled his eyes, but he was grinning too. 

Evan grimaced; he was coming down from the adrenaline rush of nearly getting caught, and becoming aware of how gross he felt from the drying cum in his boxers. He was sure Connor felt it as well. 

“Come on, my roommate still won’t be home for awhile. We can shower and throw our clothes into the wash,” Evan suggested. “I have a room with a private bathroom.” 

“How did you manage _that_?” Connor asked as they started walking, his limp a little less pronounced but still there. 

“Anxiety,” Evan shrugged. Connor nodded in understanding. 

When they got back to Evan’s room, Evan suggested Connor shower first, since he was covered in cum _and_ lube. 

“Just throw your clothes in my hamper and I’ll take the whole thing after I shower,” Evan told him. 

“We could shower together,” Connor suggested, quirking a brow at him. 

Evan snorted. “It’s a tiny ass dorm shower, not much room for two people.” 

“So?” Connor scoffed. “We’ll just have to get close." 

Evan grinned, stripping down and tossing his clothes into the hamper. Connor did the same, trailing after Evan into the bathroom. When the water was hot enough, they stepped inside. Evan pushed Connor against the wall, nibbling at his neck. 

“Seriously?” Connor chuckled. “I don’t think I have the energy for round two yet." 

Evan immediately backed off, giving Connor a quick kiss. “Then we’ll just shower.” He grabbed a washcloth, loaded it with body wash, and immediately began running it over Connor’s body, cleaning every inch of his skin. 

“Your turn,” Connor murmured, grabbing the washcloth and giving Evan the same treatment. Evan leaned into Connor’s touch, eyes fluttering closed. When they were done, they took turns washing their hair, then stepped out and dried off. 

“Here,” Evan said, handing him some pajama pants and a shirt. “Might be a bit big on you since you’re so damn skinny. But it’ll do until I can get your stuff clean.” 

Evan made a quick trip to the laundry room, then flopped beside Connor, who had made himself comfortable on Evan’s bed. They laid there in silence for a long time. 

“So,” Connor finally said, hesitantly. 

“So,” Evan echoed, staring up at his ceiling. He could feel Connor’s eyes on him. 

“That was pretty fucking epic for a hook-up,” Connor admitted cautiously, scared to say out loud the thoughts racing in his head. 

“It was,” Evan agreed, finally glancing at Connor. 

“I-“ Connor started, just as Evan said, “Maybe.” The both paused, waiting. When neither spoke, they tried again. “I-“ Evan started, as Connor said, “We could-“ They both paused again, snickering at each other. Evan chewed his lip, slowly reaching out and taking Connor’s hand in his. Connor glanced down at their entwined fingers, then up at Evan, a smile tugging at his lips. 

“Maybe-“ Connor began, swallowing his nerves. “We can do a proper date next time?" 

“Next time?” Evan questioned, eyes widening. 

“If you want..?” 

Evan rolled over, kissing Connor gently. 

“Is that a yes?” Connor asked, hopefully. 

Evan nodded. “That’s a yes.” 


End file.
